


拉斯维加斯

by landyschen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landyschen/pseuds/landyschen
Summary: A Chinese translation of Vegas by astolat





	拉斯维加斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164414) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



事情的开始是Bobby给他们发了这么封邮件来：“有台二手V-12（一种汽车发动机），成色不错，2万美元现金，如果你能在一周以内弄到的话。”

“我们不去抢银行，”当Dean越过他肩头把信一念完，Sam马上说。

“兄弟，一台V-12！”Dean说。“如果法拉利能装它，给我的宝贝装上也不过分。”

“我们不去抢银行，Dean！”Sam说。

“我们不抢，他们会追踪钞票的序列号，”Dean说。他已经在房间里走来走去抓起东西扔进他们的包里。“我们要去拉斯维加斯。”

“我们也不会去抢赌场，”Sam说。

Dean取出了他们每张信用卡的最大限额，沿公路每站取一张，还动用了为紧急情况留着的金卡，来给他们在贝拉吉欧酒店定制一身行头，住在这里可以进高手玩家才能进的贵宾室。

“不，我不要也穿上那个，”Sam说，这时裁缝正在调整Dean新晚礼服的袖口。“Dean——”

“嘘！”Dean急忙摆手说。

Sam闭紧嘴巴等着，直到裁缝出了房间。“伙计，你想让咱们的麻烦更升级吗？”他咬牙切齿的说。“就算不惹上那些赌徒，FBI对我们紧追不舍已经够糟糕的了。”

“我不会输的！”Dean说。“我来这里是玩扑克，不是来玩过家家的，Sam。”

“不，你会输的，Dean！”Sam说。“因为你输不起，而这里的其他人都输的起。”

Dean翻翻眼睛。“那就是为什么他们要倒霉了，Sammy。给他拿套该死的晚礼服来！”他朝前面大声吼着。

可是他们没有倒霉。Sam对这游戏不大懂，但他看得出Dean从一坐下就在拼死一搏。而那晚的最后，他强颜微笑着从桌边站起来，输掉的1500美元押在注上。他们一回到旅馆房间Dean的笑容立刻垮掉，他从脖子上扯下领结丢到房间的另一头去。

“嗨，”Sam尽量温柔的说。“这些人是职业的，Dean。他们就是吃这碗饭的。我敢肯定他们没人能用猎枪三发两中。”

“管他呢，”Dean说，把衬衫最上面三颗扣子拉开，“我要去喝一杯。”他没叫人陪他。

Sam叫了房间服务，把五百个频道翻了两遍，然后他去了贵宾酒吧。Dean没坐在柜台边，Sam谨慎的扫视了一下这地方，发现他坐在一张靠后的桌边，和一个当时玩牌的人在一块：那是个圆滑的有钱人模样的家伙，穿着奶油色的外套，做过植发，别着一个弹珠大小的翡翠领带夹。Sam盯着他看，然后这有钱的家伙伸出手并且放在Dean肩膀上，而Dean脸上带着那种半是渴望的表情，仿佛他*真的*在考虑，Sam冲过去把他迅速从桌边拖开，把酒都撞洒出来了。

“对不起，”Sam毫无诚意的说，尽力把Dean朝门口拉去。“我哥哥多喝几杯就会有点犯傻。”

“放开我！”Dean咬着牙说，把Sam推回去。

“兄弟，哈？”那有钱人带着思索的表情看看Sam，，然后对Dean说：“你们俩人的话就成交，而且你一天之内就拿到。”

“真的？”Dean说，眼睛发亮。

Sam揪着他转过来，把他钉在远些的墙上。“你在跟我开玩笑——”

“你能不能冷静下？”Dean说，抓住他的手臂推下来。“他要我们去拍个电影。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我告诉你，这是个陷阱，”Sam气呼呼的说。Dean不理睬他，径直走进大厅，于是Sam只有翻翻白眼跟上。接待处的空调开得冷的要命，让他脖子上的汗都凉了，乳头也立刻硬起。Dean已经靠在柜台上，用他最迷人的微笑冲着那接待员，但她似乎不为所动，只是按着她的对讲机。“Dean，你能不能就*听*我的！”他抓住Dean的胳膊。

“伙计，这不是陷阱，”Dean嘶声回敬他。“你看看这地方，你看——”

这房间看起来很专业——等候处的皮沙发，漂白木家具，硬木地板，身着套装忙碌的接待员，还有BSO FILMS几个大金属字挂在她身后的墙上。Sam只是摇头。“Dean，我不管，这不是拍电影的样子。我们没看过剧本，我们没见过合同——”

“不我们有合同，”Dean说。“我今天早晨在酒吧里签了，你那会还忙着梳妆打扮哩。”

Sam瞪着Dean。“你就像那样签了合同——”

“别紧张！”Dean说。“我又没有用我的真名。”

Sam揉着自己的额头。“好吧，还有他们说这个要弄多久？因为我们在这儿就像坐在定时炸弹上——”

“只要拍一天。”Dean说。

“一天？Dean！”Sam叫道。“我不敢相信你会信这个——什么样的电影会只拍一天？”

通往后面的门打开了。他们一齐看过去。“Dave Master和, 呃, Lyle Redwood？”门口的那个女人问。“我们替你们准备好了。”

Sam缓缓转过来盯住Dean。Dean轻松的耸耸肩。

Sam坚定的说：“我要踢你的屁股。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“等我们一会儿，”Dean对那个拿着笔记板的女人说，然后把Sam拖出去商量。这次“商量”本会成为一场撕扯打斗，但在外面近百度的气温下，他们只是互相推搡了一回了事。

“你看的色情片比我还多，没种的家伙，”Dean喘着气说。

“那不是一回事！”Sam说，把他甩开。他们俩都站着大口喘气。

“兄弟，”Dean说，“那好歹也是部电影呀。”这个白痴。

Sam把双臂抱在胸前。“我们不干这个，Dean。”

“随你便，”Dean说。“那你就这样滚吧，我没问题。”

“我也不会让你这么干！”Sam叫道。

“说真的，你别担心，”Dean说，拍拍他的胳膊，仿佛他嘴里说出的话合情合理。“他说了就算只有我一个也会给我一幕戏两百块。我今天拍一部电影明天再拍一部——”

“你不能为了一台汽车引擎就去卖身！”Sam大吼。

Dean仿佛很失望的慢慢垂下头，然后走近抓住Sam的肩膀。“Sammy，我很遗憾你的蛋蛋长错了地方——”

“你想让我们俩都热死吗？”Sam说。“因为我马上就走，如果你——”

Dean抓住他摇了一下阻止他，热切的说：“Sam。他们会付钱给我上一堆色情明星，然后我就为我的宝贝拿到V-12。你跟我开玩笑吧？”

Sam盯着Dean着迷的神情，觉得胃里有种恐怖的下坠感。

“Okay!”当他们走进房间时Dean拍拍手说。“你们拍到哪了？”

他向几个穿着浴袍的女人使眼色，她们挑起眉毛回看他。

“让我们看看货色，”一个助理不耐烦的说。

“什么，就在这？”Dean说。

“不然我们就没法知道，你是否愿意在片场的人面前脱衣服，”他说。

“你如果不在乎就看吧。”Dean耸耸肩，开始剥去衣服。Sam转过身，有点畏缩。

Sam表示了不合作，这时另一个拿着笔记板的助理走进办公室和这一个助理交谈了一会，她又出来朝Dean上下打量一下，告诉他：“Okay，你拍6到11幕。”然后走开了。

“哎唷，”有人在Sam身边轻声说。Sam看过去，是某个工作人员，正在喝咖啡。“第11幕跟男女都要做，”他说，看到了Sam的表情。

“好好服侍他吧，”Sam硬着头皮嘀咕着说。

“第8幕那姑娘刚从巴西拍电影回来，他们担心那儿有艾滋病。”这人干巴巴的又补了一句。

这就是Sam为什么最后光着身子站在片场，二十盏炽热的灯照在他身上，十几个工作人员在周围边看边谈论，他竭力控制自己不把手盖住两腿之间，而Dean就在他身边，咧嘴笑着，身上除了护身符什么也没穿。“我真恨你，”Sam狠狠的说。

“等听到那发动机响起来的时候你会谢我的，”Dean说，拍拍他的肩膀。

“别碰我，我没穿衣服，”Sam说。

“伙计，不一会儿我们就要跟一个小妞一起在那张床上。”

“我不愿意想这个！”Sam说。

一个助理从更衣室走廊出来——助理显然全是女的。“先生们，Mandy的妆还有点问题，所以我们先拍一些过场片段，就你们俩。”

“呃，”Sam说。

“这会儿别假正经，Sammy，”Dean说。布景基本上只有一张圆形大床，铺着消防车般鲜艳的红缎子，上面堆了一堆枕头。当Dean扑在上面时床晃动了。“太棒了，水床。”

“嗨，Lyle，”导演说，整个片场都有点恐慌。“你也是。”

Sam爬上床，尽量不要靠近Dean。这很困难：床在身下摇晃颤动，而Dean摊开四肢占了绝大部分地方。“来吧，Sammy，水很棒的。”Dean从身下抽出Sam的胳膊，结果他倒下来压在Dean上面，他俩滚在一起。

“Okay，这很好，就像这样，”导演说，然后喊了声，“开拍！”

Sam把接下来的十五分钟统统赶出脑海。

“停！”导演喊道，然后Sam滚下来仰卧盯着天花板，被吓到似的沉默。

“看，有什么大不了的？”Dean躺在他身边说，尽管他这话听起来破天荒的有点不大肯定。

“这个拿去。”一个负责化妆的女人弯下腰递给Dean一个瓶子。

“这有什么用？”Dean问。

“婴儿油，”她说。“下场戏你们把这擦在对方身上。”

“哦，”Dean说。Sam扭过头凝视着Dean手里的瓶子。

“开拍！”

Dean吞咽了下，拔开瓶塞，把油挤到自己手上。

Sam没有任何办法把此情此景也赶出脑海。他忍不住溢出无助的声音，只是轻声哼哼，有时是一声哀鸣——当Dean灵活的手摸到某些它们不该摸的地方。

“没关系的，”Dean竭力说，“没关系的，Sammy。”

“闭嘴，我要杀了你，”Sam说。紧接着他又呻吟了一声，，因为Dean的拇指正按在他的颈侧。

“翻过身，”导演指示道。Sam翻过来仰躺着，凝视着Dean，那家伙正谨慎的目不邪视。“快点，伙计们，这可不是什么softcore(软色情片，就是不全露不做到底)，Lyle，给他擦上。”

Dean正要开口说“你不必这么做”，让这整件事结束，Sam坐起身从他手里夺过瓶子，几乎把油全部挤在手掌上。

他用两手接住油滴在Dean的肩膀上。油带着浓稠光亮的痕迹一路流到Dean的胸口，一部分流过他结实的胳膊，滴到红床单上留下深色的湿痕。Sam不理会Dean盯着他看，双手顺畅的抚过Dean的肌肤，装作没发现Dean靠向他，没看见Dean的分身抽动，伴随着Sam的手滑下他的身侧，他的大腿——

Sam把Dean推倒在床上。他的手如此巨大，裹着Dean的臀部。他注视着Dean的脸，不看自己手的动作。Dean咬住嘴唇扭开头，红晕爬上脖子和脸颊，喘息声从他红肿湿润的唇间发出。

一个站在对面的助理举起一张卡片挥舞，试图引起Sam注意。上面写着：手指。Sam把手伸进Dean两腿之间，感到他的颤抖和退缩。摄像机在那里，巨大的玻璃眼睛盯着他们，房间里有二十个人在围观。这一切是在真实发生。Sam用手指指腹在Dean的穴口揉搓。Dean目不转睛的仰望他，张着口喘着气。

“Dean，”Sam喊他，并把一根手指推了进去。Dean受惊似的大抽了一口气。Sam可以感到灯光照射着他的后背。摄影机正在他身后。

“继续说，”导演道。Sam张开嘴说：“我要操你。”Dean在他的手指上抽动着，说：“Sam。”他的声音浓重粘腻带着绝望的意味。Sam再也不能等下去了，他不能——他把Dean的腿推高，抽出自己的手指，开始插入——

“操，”Dean叫道，“操，Sam，操，”接着他抑制住了自己的声音；他用两手蒙住脸，抓住自己的头发。

“他们正在拍这个，”Sam剧烈的喘息着说，“他们离的非常近，他们正录下一切，Dean，你由着我——”

Dean射了自己一身。凌乱的长长白色痕迹衬着他腹部油亮的肌肤，喷上去又流下来。

“美极了，现在把他翻过来，”导演说。Sam拔出来尽快的照做，再重新插回去，他做的缓慢而充满爱意以便让摄影机拍下全过程。他抓住Dean的臀部把他提起，让他俩在空中悬着，好让摄像机可以在下面，从各种角度观察他插入的经过。Dean的手臂用力绷紧保持这姿势，隆起的肌肉闪着油和汗的光芒，头垂在肩膀之间。

“求我，”Sam说，“Dean，求我，告诉我——”

“Sam，”Dean说。

“快说啊，”Sam说，“Dean——”

“上我，”Dean说，他停下来呛住，因为Sam照他的话做了，“哦，基督啊，上我，快点Sammy，上——”

而Sam就在这样干，颤抖着死劲操他，摄影机记录下了一切，因此他们不能装做这没发生过，他们永远假装不了——

那之后拍摄还持续了一阵——那个色情女星最终出现拍了几个3P的镜头，证明这整件事只是个圈套——然后Dean走进办公室，出来时带着个厚厚的信封，然后他们出去上车开回酒店。他们洗了澡，打好包，把东西全扔进车厢。Dean彻底搜索了房间，Sam把所有的信用卡都剪断并把碎片丢到五个街区外的一个臭气熏天的垃圾桶里。Dean载着他们跨过州，朝着东北方向Bobby的地方去。他们一路无语。

Bobby没问钱从哪来，只是抬起眉毛说：“供货的家伙是我的老交情，”意思是，你们不是偷来的，对吧？

“那就好，”Dean说，意思是，不，先生，我们没偷。Sam一直闭着嘴，竭力希望Bobby只喜欢普通的色情片。

Dean和Bobby花了六天时间把新引擎装好并让它如愿工作。Sam一直龟缩在Bobby的屋里，阅读鬼神学的书籍，嘴巴开合不出声的念着仪式用语，用笔记本电脑工作，查看当地地图。间或有一声深沉的咆哮穿过窗子传出来。Sam做饭，要么用罐头要么用冷冻食品，他们一起在Bobby厨房的餐桌上吃，轮流给Bobby讲猎鬼故事，然后Dean撞进里屋而Sam爬楼梯上阁楼。

到第七天，Dean和Bobby握握手，Sam拍拍他的肩膀，然后他们俩上车驶离这里。Impala发出低沉满足的轰鸣声，Dean两手握紧方向盘，看上去高兴的飘飘然。Sam等他开了50英里，然后说：“下个路口转弯。”  
“呵？”Dean不明所以的应着。Sam指出正来到他们右方的Lake Herman国家公园的标志。“那儿有猎鬼还是怎么？”

Sam只是耸耸肩给Dean指路，这路把他们引到滑雪小屋的停车场，小屋因为夏季到来刚刚关闭。停车场很空旷，四周森林环绕。

“不，别熄火，”Sam说。等Dean停好，他下了车。

Dean从他那边爬出车来。“兄弟，我们为什么——”他停住了。他意识到Sam正在脱下T恤扔进车里。

“后座还是前盖？”Sam问。

Dean咽下口水。“Sam，你是说——”

“我是说，哪个先来。”Sam补充说。

Dean说：“前盖。”然后把他的T恤扯过头顶甩进车里。“躺下。”

“哦该死的天哪，”Dean陶醉的说，此时他正在前盖上操着Sam。Sam张开手臂抓住两侧把自己展开，Dean插入他时，他可以感到全身随着引擎的低声轰鸣而颤抖。

Sam把自己往回推向Dean。“别费神计算引擎的时间了。”

“哪有，”Dean听起来有点心虚，但他加快了抽插的节奏，于是一切都不重要了。

= End =


End file.
